He's a lady
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Starring Ms. J. Valentine in a role she'll never forget. Under cover to dig up the dirt on Wesker, She's William Valentine, but will the charms of Redfield blow her cover? This update: Final Chapter, and this one is guaranteed to freeze everyone. Complete
1. Start process

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: This was a huge idea of mine that I wanted to try out. Some fangirls love the thought about Chris being gay, but is it possible to make him gay and get with Jill? Anyways, here goes.

S.T.A.R.S. Office

What they saw was a man. A man with pudding basin cropped brown hair, blue eyes, short stature and in uniform with a beret. _This kevlar vest is crushing my chest..._I walked in and headed for the captain's desk, which had a plaque that read A. Wesker. The blond middle aged man with chiseled looks and shades looked up at me.

"William J. Valentine?" He inquired.

"Yes sir." I spoke in a well practiced deep voice.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. As our Lock pick and Bomb expert, you'll be a crucial part of this team and I expect full effort on your behalf. I received good reviews from your superiors and I expect nothing less." He spoke, his voice cutting like a recently sharpened combat knife.

"Understood sir." I answered. He nodded and held out his hand, to which I shook. Another man entered the office, a tall handsome man, with short dark brown hair, blue eyes and a rough look about him.

"Just in time Redfield. This is your partner, William Valentine." The captain introduced, waving his hand towards me. Redfield smiled, and held out his hand.

"Call me Chris if you will...er...if you wish that is." The man spoke, as I shook his hand. I nodded and took my hand back.

"Will's fine." I stated. I looked back to Wesker.

"Your desk is next to Redfield's." He spoke with a final tone. I nodded and headed over for it. Dropping my bag, I got to work right away with familiarizing myself with it. I placed a photo of my father and myself on the desk. Chris sat behind the desk set next to mine. He looked over at the photo as I pulled out a couple of papers to place inside my desk.

"Hey, this your old man and sister?" He asked. I stiffened and bit my lip. _As long as he doesn't place two and two together._

"Yeah." I spoke in a more casual yet still masculine voice.

"Sister's kind of cute. Bet your old man's proud." Chris said and I froze. _I will not involved with another man. I will not blush, or take that as a compliment of any kind...do something...manly._

"Dude, not cool." I spoke.

"Oh, sorry...protective of her?" He asked. _Why is this man butting in on my life?_

"Yeah..." I spoke, slightly glad I could come up with something. _The last thing I need is some guy asking for her number...best they don't dig too much._

"Sorry, I know the feeling." He said. I looked over at him and saw a sad look cross his face, most likely a bad memory. _Way to go._

"Want to grab a beer after work or something?" I asked. _He's cute. He's handsome, and he's not a hard ass like I would have thought these guys would be...wouldn't hurt to attempt at a friendship with this guy._

"Sounds good. There's a bar just downtown, not too far from here. The Bar Jack." He answered and I smiled at him.

"Also a great place to pick up girls." Another man, one I hadn't noticed, spoke. While sitting on my desk. I glared at him. He was everything I stood against on the outside. He was a southerner, clearly from his accent, and had a mullet. _Probably some good 'ole boy who joined the army to serve our country then when he got out, found this job. Probably a white sheet wearer too. Probably like drinking his beer, and beating his-wait a minute there. Come on now, stop thinking like an idiot. You haven't even talked to this guy and you've already labeled him just because he's sitting on your desk._

"I think I'll hit the clubs for that." I managed to grin out. The man held his hand out to me.

"Forest Speyer." He introduced. I shook his hand and went back to organizing my desk. A bunch of men came in.

"Alright team, let's discuss our current case and leads, to catch our new alpha member up to par." The captain spoke.

Bar Jack

I walked in with Chris and Forest, and found the bar to be a bit small, but homely. We sat at the counter and I noticed a few of the other guys from the office sat next to us. One wore a bandanna and the other had a yellow vest on him. They immediately started talking with Forest so I turned my attention to Chris. He was already drinking his beer.

"So, you alright man?" I asked, trying to be manly, but trying to be friendly all the same.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about what I said about your sister, I didn't know." He apologized. I winced a little inside.

"No, it's cool. I'm just not a big fan of guys hitting on her photo. Happens a lot." I reasoned. Chris smiled.

"I've got a younger sister myself. A little bit of a trouble maker and a tomboy, but she's down to earth. Don't like it much when she brings guys with her from college." He said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember those days." I agreed for the sake of getting along. Chris and I continued to speak, with each passing hour I began to really like him. He was friendly, charming and exceedingly comfortable to be around. As the other guys left, too drunk or other matters, Chris and I took little notice and continued on building our friendship.

Valentine Apartment

I looked into the bathroom mirror, nude. I didn't see the man. I saw a woman locked in a battle with her morals and her will to succeed. _I've still got my body...but...ugh...why am I doing this to myself? To prove to Daddy I can cut it in a man's world? To escape my old life? To explore an unknown sexuality within myself? _I sighed and stood up straight.

"Alright Jill, enough bullshitting. You can cut it in a man's world, you aren't running and dear god have you got the hots for your new partner. You're doing this because you need to. You serve under Wesker, you can bring him down. He won't know what hits him when divulge all the information you'll be stealing to your superiors." I spoke, cheering myself up.

Months later, S.T.A.R.S. office

"Wake up Willy!" I heard and felt ice cold water hit me. I lifted my beret and glared at the prankster, a one Joseph Frost. I stood up and smiled. Chris had his foot stuck out a bit.

"Morning cockfag." I bid, pushing Joseph. As he tripped over Chris's foot, I caught hit with my hand on the small of his back, and grinned.

"Dude!" Joseph panicked.

"Why Joey, I didn't know you were a bottom. I'm a top myself, So...maybe Friday night at eight?" I joked and dropped Joseph to the floor as he spout obscenities. I stood back and laughed, fixing my beret just as my undercover partner from my true employer walked in.

"Teasing Joe back again, Will?" Richard asked. I smirked.

"Note that, teasing back." I spoke and helped Joseph up as other people walked in. I took my seat next to Chris and smiled at my friend.

"Alright, tonight's stake out will be Aiken and Valentine on Duty with Redfield on backup. That's all." Wesker spoke and left.

"Keep the coffee warm for us?" I asked Chris. He smiled brightly at me.

"Sure." He answered.

That night outside of suspected meth lab

We were on radio silence in case they had police scanners. I sat back with my lit cigarette while Richard sat still.

"I've been noticing you and Redfield. You play your part well but sometimes you're a bit too soft around him." Richard spoke after a while.

"A small crush will not compromise the assignment." I explained.

"Cute. You'll never be able to date him. Keep that in mind." Richard spoke.

"I know that. He'd be my perfect man otherwise." I admitted.

"Shame." He said.

"Yeah...I was thinking about dressing down at a club I know he goes to, but then...he might recognize me from that photo..." I said. Richard turned to me.

"This is the third assignment we've been assigned to together. I've not seen you look at a guy like that since you broke it off with that asshole. As much as I'd like to see you happy in a relationship again with a guy who actually seems like he'd be good to you, do not take any action to expose your cover. If anything, once we get this wrapped up, maybe you can settle this with him and hope he doesn't tell you to fuck off." Richard spoke. I flicked the cherry off my cigarette and laid the seat back.

"Seriously though, he's perfect. Great sense of justice, great body, protective and honest." I muttered. Richard stiffled a chuckled.

"You've got it bad. Funny thing though, even if he did like you in return, he'd be a fag and wouldn't touch you if he knew." Richard said. I smirked.

"Bi-sexual?" I asked. Richard flinched.

"That's sick. There is no such thing as bi-sexual. That's just an excuse to be horny all the time." He said.

"Whatever. We all have our own opinions." I retorted.

"Fine fine. You PMSing?" Richard asked.

"No. I think I'm just getting a bit of an edge to myself with all this testosterone acting." I spoke.

"That's so wrong. Testosterone is nothing like PMS." He defended.

"Pfft. Don't get all butt hurt on me Rich. Looks like tonight's shot though...nothing and it's been a couple of hours." I said.

"I know. Do me a favor." Richard said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go clubbing. I don't want you losing your sense self. You're a great woman with a great future ahead of her. I'd hate to see you turn into a butch ass dyke." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. I've just got to figure out what I'm going to do with my hair." I said, picking up a lock and sighing at the fact it wasn't long enough to work.

"Flip it to one side." Richard suggested. I smiled, and nodded in agreement.


	2. Finished business?

Disclaimer: ioomoc

J.L: I like this story idea. I really do. So I'm continuing it. Thing is, I'm going for weekly updates. I've got Re:high:eR slotted for daily/weekly updates (On a hold of sort for reviews and general suspense build as it's halfway completed) as soon as I start churning out chapters, so this fanfic will be a nice creative break from that. I'm not sure how long this one will be (not as long as Re:high:eR though.) but anyways, enough intro, let's get this started properly.

The next night at Club Del Mar

I walked in, smiling. I had managed to get my hair into a girlie style, added makeup, wore a short black skirt with a blue tube top and a white sweatshirt tied around my waist. The club was playing Dirty House music and the place felt alive. I walked up to the bar, flashed my I.D. and immediately a strawberry daiquiri appeared. As I sipped on the sweet alcoholic drink, I scanned the crowd for my partner. I found him dancing with another girl, smiling and enjoying himself. _Maybe I shouldn't...I mean...it would only be a one night stand...and Richard advised me not to get involved...but then again, he also told me to go clubbing._

"Hey there." I heard a man say. I looked at him and smiled. It was Joseph, with his shitty bandanna still tied to his head. _Is he going bald or something?_

"Hello." I spoke, hoping that he had come here with Chris and that once he recognized me he'd bring Chris over.

"You watching my buddy over there dance?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but retained my smile.

"Maybe..." I hinted.

"Well, how about you dance with me and show your moves off?" He tried. I laughed, setting my drink down.

"I'll pass. Joesph right?" I asked. His face fell to shock.

"How-" He started.

"My brother works with you. Will?" I explained.

"Oh! Oh! No wonder you looked familiar! You're that girl from the photo!" He exclaimed.

"Jill Valentine?" I heard another voice asked and turned around, surprised. Chris was standing in front of me. _Too late to turn back now._

"Wow. My brother was right, you are good looking." I spoke. Joseph busted out laughing.

"Wait, what? William called another guy 'good looking?'. Oh that's a laugh." Joseph said. I leaned against the bar and glared at him.

"Got a problem with homosexuals?" I accused and Joseph shut up.

"Wait, Will's gay?" He asked, with a look of confusion and disgust on his face.

"Yeah. He's gay. Didn't tell you because you'd freak." Chris spoke. I smiled and nodded as Joseph backed away and turned around, walking to the nearest girl and asking her to dance immediately, almost to prove his straightness. I turned my full attention to Chris, Holding out my hand. He shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Jill. Will didn't say anything about you being in town." Chris spoke.

"Uh-well...see I kind of dropped in last night and since he went out on a date tonight, I figured I'd go out and hit the clubs. He said you might be here because this is one of the best clubs in Raccoon." I explained. Chris nodded.

"Tells you a lot about me doesn't he?" Chris asked.

"I think he might have a small crush on you. Won't admit it though, because he is a professional. Doesn't date co-workers since his ex fucked him over." I said, covering my tracks as William up completely.

"Ah...well, between you and I, I don't fly that way. He's a good friend, but I prefer the ladies." Chris spoke. I raised an eyebrow and lightly rested my hand on his arm.

"Well then, what say you and I have a good time tonight?" I asked, motioning to the dance floor. Chris smiled widely.

"No wonder he got defensive when I called you cute. You are quite the catch." He said and led me out to the dance floor.

Outside of Club Del Mar

I laughed as I stumbled lightly out to my car. Chris was laughing with me as he followed me out to my vehicle. I looked up at him, having had a great time with the man, dancing and talking. He stood at my car and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh...I rode with Joseph and..." He started. I unlocked the car, got into the driver's seat and opened the passengers.

"After party at my house?" I asked. He blushed only slightly and slipped inside my car.

"Just us..?" He asked as I started my car up.

"Well...I could call my brother...but knowing him, he's probably knocking boots at his date's house." I reasoned.

"He really is gay then?" Chris asked as I backed up and pulled out to the curb.

"Yeah...hates admitting it though. You must really be a good man in order for him to have told you." I spoke, wondering if I was sounding realistically like two different people.

"It was an awkward night when he admitted it after turning down a girl here." Chris spoke.

"You should have seen him tremble when he told Dad. Dad still refuses to talk with him." I replied, drawing my tone down to sadness.

Valentine Apartment

I held onto Chris's hand as I led him up to my apartment and unlocked the door, as soon as we were inside, I rested my hands on his chest, looking up at him. _Shit shit shit...I don't know how to initiate sex! It's always been the guy to do it! Could I even follow through with it? I mean...this is Chris, Mr. Right..._Chris gently placed his hands on my hips and leaned down to touch his forehead to mine.

"So." He spoke. I gulped and smiled.

"You know...I was just out for a one night stand with some gorgeous guy that I'd never have to hear about again..." I tried.

"And?" He asked.

"Well...I'm going to be blunt. You'll get laid tonight if you stay here...it's up to you whether this is a one nighter or...possibly..." I trailed off and meekly smiled.

"Not one for being subtle?" He asked. I sighed and kissed his lips lightly, my heart pounding.

"I can be subtle when I want to be, but who wants subtlety when it leaves confusion?" I retorted. Chris smiled as his thumbs slipped beneath my waistline of my skirt. I closed my eyes and started kissing him, feeling his wet hot tongue slip between my lips and tasting the light touch of alcohol on his breath.

"He's not coming home tonight?" Chris asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"No." I answered as I slipped Chris's jacket off his shoulders.

"Where at then?" Chris asked and took off his shirt. I stared at his chest, his pecs and abs, breathlessly. _Fuck him and get over this little crush...God let him suck in bed._

"His bed. He sleeps on the couch anyways." I whispered just before Chris picked me up and kissed me. _Let him be so horrible in bed that I'll never even think about how perfect he is otherwise._

Next morning

I lay awake, nude, my hair tousled about and Chris's body still holding on to mine. _How much better does it get?_ My heart was still pounding, sweat glistening lightly on our bodies. It had been good. Extremely good. Two hours non-stop good. _But of course, Mr. Perfect has to be good in bed to be Mr. Perfect._ I slipped out for under his arm and out of bed, heading for the shower. Turning the hot water on I leaned against the stall.

_Grabbing my waist, he thrusts himself deeper, and groans at the feel. He's getting close, and I'm nearly spent after multiple orgasms. I moan as another passes through my trembling body, clawing at his back and practically begging for release. He weakly smiles as he dips down to kiss my neck and lips just before grunting and pulling out. He looks away for a second, then looks back, finally spent and happy._

"Mind if I join?" Chris asked, slipping into the shower, buck ass naked. I blushed and turned my back to him.

"Uh-no...not at all." I spoke, startled. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm going to be honest Jill...that was the best. I'd be a fool if I didn't ask for a date." He spoke. I melted into his arms.

"Me too Chris...but...like I said last night, this was suppose to be a one night stand...I just didn't count on actually knowing who the guy I'd be...you know?" I spoke. Chris's lips brushed on my neck. _This is bad...I can't just start this with him! I've got a job to do-and a great opportunity to be with a good man._ I striaghtened up a bit and kept my eyes to the wall.

"It's about William isn't it?" Chris asked.

"I like you Chris...I really do...but when it comes to William, I can't do this. It'd be like sleeping with your best friend's brother or something, you know?" I said and turned to him. He was frowning, but his arms were still loosely around me.

"Yeah, I know. I can respect you for that too. He's not going to find out?" Chris asked. I nodded.

"Friends?" I asked. He chuckled a little.

"Strange way of starting a friendship, but not that I mind." Chris answered and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, and pulled close to him, promising myself that this would be the last and that after this Jill wouldn't show up anymore until the job was completed.

J.L.: So, that was a quick jump from T-M rating. I couldn't help it but put that in. However, it will all work together in time just as i like to do with everyone of my fanfics. Review if you kindly will, I like hearing from you readers.


	3. Priceless advice

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Chapter three and now we'll see how this story could have a gay Chris in it...lmao.

S.T.A.R.S. office that morning

I stepped into the office and made my way for the desk. I noticed that Joseph stiffened up straight from his conversation with Chris, who also stiffened in my presence. _Ah, but while Joey's the homophobe, Chris is the guilty party._ I took my seat at my desk, with Joseph glaring at me. I focused my attention to more important matters.

Months later

I was thoroughly frustrated with the fact that I couldn't find any information on Wesker. I was sitting on my couch sorting through the papers when a knock came at my door. _Shit...I'm not dressed up as Will! Wait...just play it cool._ I walked up and opened the door to reveal Chris.

"Hey." I spoke surprised. He looked down in shock.

"I came to visit your brother..." He spoke, confused.

"He's not here..." I spoke, my heart hammering in my chest. _Oh man...the things I can do with Chris now...crike, my little crush has only exploded into something of a bigger problem._ Chris smiled, then looked deep into my eyes.

"You have the same eyes as your brother..." He muttered. _Oh come on Chris...don't you dare make any moves...don't you dare hint at any attraction you have for me after these months..._

"Um...right...He's probably at a bar right now, problems with the boyfriend..." I lamely excused, hoping Chris's friendship with Will would cause him to leave and seek Will out.

"Oh...he alright?" Chris asked, snapped out his stupor. _Believe it or not, Chris is Will's best friend._

"I'm not sure...Guy's been a prick to him." I spoke.

"I wonder why he didn't say something about it at the office earlier." Chris pondered out loud.

"Well...You wouldn't go around talking about chicks you've been banging to him would you?" I asked.

"Oh...yeah..." He spoke, and his attention turned to me, his eyes sharpening. _What the hell is going on in his head now. _His head dipped down and captured my lips by surprise, to which I fell into his sudden embrace, with my legs having given out on me. Chris broke the kiss as soon as it had happened, and smiled. I could only meekly sigh and then gather what was left of my dignity to stand up. I slapped him.

"I thought we'd discussed that." I spoke curtly. Chris grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Yeah, whatever." He spoke before lifting me up and carrying me back to my bed.

Hours later

I awoke alone in my bed, naked and still slightly sweaty from the session of hot sex that had occurred. _Ah, but why am I alone? Maybe...maybe he just wanted to fuck?_ I cleared the gunk from my eyes and sat up, noticing that I had to be at work in about an hour or so. _What am I complaining for though? Have I not spent the last few months silently begging to be ravished by him again?_

"Enough, enough, work." I muttered and made my way to the shower.

At the station

I walked into the office, hoping to god the hickey on my neck was covered enough with the make-up I had used. Taking my seat at my desk, I began my arduous study of Wesker once more, intently ignoring Chris.

"Will?" Chris asked.

"What?" I snapped quietly.

"I stopped by your house, and you weren't there." He spoke. _Okay, and he knows that 'Jill' was there, and he might question if..._

"I know. My sister seemed to be in such the pleasant mood." I spoke curtly. Chris's eyes widened a bit then dimmed.

"Ah..." He spoke. Joseph overheard this though.

"What's wrong? Mad that Chris is tapping your sister instead of you?" Joseph spoke up. I blushed, but anger took over. _This punk needs a lesson taught to him._ I stood up and jacked his jaw. He fell back to the ground, knocked out. Striding to leave the office, I headed off for the men's restroom. There was a few guys in there, but when they noticed me they finished and walked out. _My god this whole place is a bunch of homophobes! I've not seen so much discrimination..._I huffed out air when footsteps padded behind me. I turned around and before I could react, Chris had me pinned to the wall, his hand around my neck.

"What the hell?" I managed to speak. Chris stood there studying my eyes for a bit, then planted a kiss on my lips, to which I gasped, and moaned a second later when his tongue darted in. He pulled away and left, leaving me very horribly confused.

"William Valentine please report to Wesker's office." I heard Albert Wesker speak over the intercom. As I stepped foreward, I noticed from the mirror hanging on the wall above the sink that the make-up covering the hickey had been messed up from Chris's rough kiss. _Oh god...he kissed me, as William he kissed me! Am I turning him gay?!_ Slipping the foundation form my pocket and making sure no one else was around, I recovered the hickey and made my way for Wesker's office. _Maybe...I don't know...maybe I was horrible in bed last night?! Maybe it was a pity kiss?_

Wesker's office an hour later

"So you want me to be your escort for tonight's Ozwell and associates ball?" I asked, completely dumbfounded by my third surprise in the last twenty four hours.

"Yes. See, I've noticed a certain attitude against young men such as yourself manifesting itself within this station and I intend to dispel that nasty outlook. What better way than to demonstrate that homosexuality is not a disability to function properly within the workplace." Wesker spoke, the tips of his fingers tapping on his desk in a bored fashion.

"Alright Sir, I'll be your escort." I spoke.

"Good. You are a prime example of a good worker within the force. Just don't let your anger get to you next time that mongrel Frost comments on your taste in partners." Wesker spoke and motioned for me to leave. I stepped out of his office and headed down to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Joseph was glaring at me, but didn't say anything as I took my seat.

Two hours before the ball

Richard was at my apartment, to discuss the possibilities. As I straightened my tie up, I looked over to him.

"You're kidding me." Was all he could say.

"I wish I was...I have no idea what the hell is going on with everyone, it's like...I dunno..." I spoke. Richard walked up and fixed my tie.

"You sure? I mean, guy's don't normally fuck a chick, then go kissing her brother." Richard questioned.

"Yeah, that's my point of being lost." I spoke.

"Alright, enough bullshitting about whether Mr. 'Perfect' is gay or not, let's focus on this opportunity. You get into Weskers pants..." Richard and I cringed.

"Ew...he's like forty!" I exclaimed. Richard laughed.

"Down girl. I don't want you blowing your cover like that anyways...just make sure your impress the bastard and see if you can't keep your ears out for any information on what's going on with the kidnappings around here." He reassured in a more serious tone.

"Alright. How many have disappeared this month?" I asked.

"Nine. Mostly drifters again." He answered.

"We're up to forty-six now then...geez...alright, I think I'm good to go." I spoke.

"Not quite princess. You still have a nasty mark left from Mr. Confused." Richard joked and I punched his arm playfully. After he covered it up with foundation, he stepped back.

"Do I pass for a good looking male?" I asked.

"You know, this job would be so much easier if you were able to grow facial hair. A little bit of stubble might help." Richard advised. I rolled my eyes.

"I am so going clubbing after this." I spoke, and Richard laughed.

J.L.: Here's the update I owe you guys. I definitely sure this is going to be a short fanfic, like six or so more chapters.


	4. Brainstorming

Discloser: IOOMOC

J.L.: I'm still battling a heavy writer's block on RE:high:ER...I'm literally stuck in the middle of a chapter. I go to work on it, and can only chip like five words away before my attention deadpans. To make up for it and help keep whatever creative juices I have floating, I've been working here and there on other fanfics. Believe it or not I have chapter 2 of Earliest Days in progress (again with the writers block). What usually fixes writers block for me is a brand new cd from a favorite band or a really good fanfic I've read. Here is chapter 4 of this though, late on the update, but here.

Ozwell and associates Ball

Standing stiffly next to Wesker, I was introduced to many people, most notably William Birkin who had a slight laugh at our shared names. The couples danced and Wesker continued his chat with Police chief Brian Irons and the Mayor. _I'll be amazed if I find anything on Wesker other than how the recent cases have been going and the wife and kids..._

"So, you're a homosexual?" I heard the Mayor ask. I glanced at him and smiled politely. Wesker and Irons had walked off towards the buffet table.

"Yes, that is correct sir." I answered.

"I imagine that you find some difficulty in the workplace with that?" The mayor continued.

"Most of the co-workers I do work with have accepted it and treat me not different than any other officer, but there are a few who show a little discrimination on it." I answered. The Mayor struck a thought on his features, and smiled.

"Captain Wesker says you're his hardest working subordinate. Has the discrimination pushed you to prove yourself?" The Mayor asked and I smiled brightly at him.

"Homosexuality is not a handicap, but most people fail to realize that. It's no different than any co-op work environment, other than which gender would file the sexual harassment complaint on me. To answer your question though, I would have to say that it has inspired me to be a better officer of the law in order to receive some respect professionally." I answered. The Mayor smiled at me.

"Well, do keep up the good work, you do serve as a great role model for your community." He spoke and walked off. I smiled and then glanced to the floor. _Wonderful if I were Will. I can't wait to wrap this case up and ditch this. I mean, I am myself, but it's not me..._I breathed out and headed for the balcony to gaze at the garden features below surrounding the pool. _There's Chris to sort out too...what if he knows about my identity? Would he blow it? Wouldn't he be pissed at the initial deception?_ Wesker joined me.

"Everyone is pleased at you." He spoke.

"Yeah, but in all reality, they aren't the ones I deal with day to day sir." I answered. Wesker chuckled lightly.

"I think you may be in line for a promotion for that change. If you keep impressing people with your prompt attitude towards your job, they may be the ones you deal with day to day." Wesker spoke.

"You really think so sir?" I asked with eager interest. _If I get a promotion, I can dig deeper into Wesker! _He nodded.

"In fact, I want you to have a meeting with William Birkin on the 25th...he's a good judge of character, and it seems like you've impressed him already." Wesker said.

"I would love to take that opportunity." I answered his hinted question.

"Good, I'll call you to my office on the 25th for that meeting." Wesker spoke, smirking and lead me back into the ball.

That night

I walked into my house, and stood still at the sleeping form of Chris crashed on my couch. _What the hell is he doing here?! _I walked to him and lightly shook him awake. He looked up and smiled roguishly at me.

"Enjoy your dance with Captain Wesker?" He mused. I rolled my eyes and walked into my kitchen to make coffee. _I'm still Will._

"Was an interesting night." I answered stiffly. _I have to figure out why he kissed me as Will..._Chris walked into the kitchen and stood behind me, his breath on my neck. _What is going through his mind?! This isn't the friendly approach! _I turned around and glared up at him.

"Wesker put the moves on you?" He asked, a grin on his face. _He has to know I'm Jill...there's no other reason he'd be smiling like that._

"No, was a strictly professional engagement, unlike how you've been acting." I spoke curtly. He pinned me to the counter.

"What are you accusing?" He asked.

"What the hell Chris?! You fuck my sister, then kiss me in the mens room?!" I growled. Chris backed up a bit, but kept me pinned, eyeballing me.

"Shouldn't you be happy I'm showing interest in you?" He asked after careful consideration.

"Why would you?" I retorted.

"Maybe I like you!" He sharply replied.

"You're confused! You don't really like me, you just like fucking my sister!" I accused, trying hard to keep my cover.

"Just like fucking her?! What if I have feelings for her?!" He roared back.

"You can't have feelings for a person you've only met twice Chris, regardless of the sex!" I spoke harshly, and glared as hard as I could. _God I hope he doesn't catch my slip...Will wouldn't know that...unless...unless Jill told him, alright, good cover...ugh! Why am I doing this?! Jill would be completely upfront and I don't want to argue with him, but I can't avoid it!_

"I-" Chris started but stopped, and kissed me harshly. I tried pulling away but his hold was stronger than I could fight. _Why?! What should I do?! I just want to melt inot him, but I can't, I'm Will! _The kiss deepened, and I lost myself in it. I felt my arms go up and around his neck as he pulled me closer into him, locking lips with me tightly and passionately. I heard him moan when I sucked on his lip, and returned with my own. Things were heating up, my skin ablaze, but he wouldn't be able to feel it, my suit was still on me. His lips traveled to my neck and I sunk into him a bit me, noticing his erection. _I've aroused him! I've aroused him as Will-he'd be able to feel mine if I had one! _I pushed him back off me and bent over to catch a breath.

"You...can't do this with me if you do have feelings for her..." I spoke, calming myself down slowly.

"Be honest with me, completely honest. What do you feel for me?" I heard him ask. I was avoiding eye contact. _As Will, I should yell none. I'm completely head over heels for him...but I can't just say that, I couldn't follow through with it if he were gay...I can't blow my cover and tell him to take me here and now..._I sucked in a huge breath and slowly released it at that thought. _If he does know about my cover...then I can't lie to him, I'd fuck up my chance with him after this...I want him so badly...I'd almost blow my cover for him...he knows everything he needs to know about me as William..._Tears came to my eyes. I looked up at him.

"I...am completely infatuated with you...I can't have you Chris! I can't and I can't explain why either at this moment." I confessed. He nodded, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You and Jill sort this out. I won't bother either one of you until you figure this out. Tell me when you are finished with this." He spoke and kissed my temple, then strode out of my apartment. I fell to the kitchen floor, and cried hard. My phone began to ring, so I reached over and grabbed it, fighting the sobs that wracked my body.

"Hello?" Richard greeted. I sniffled.

"Richard, this isn't a good time right now..." I spoke.

"You alone?!" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah...don't come over, I want to be alone." I answered.

"Tell me what's wrong Jill." He asked. I inhaled quickly to cut another sob.

"Him...Chris was here, and I confronted him about earlier, cause I'm dressed as Will and he kissed me, and he fucking got aroused Richard! Then he's going on about having feeling for Jill or some shit and-" I rushed.

"Hey hey, calm down sweetie...Do you want me to take him out of this or?" Richard asked.

"No-he said he'd leave Me and Jill alone until we sorted this out...I think he's gay!" I cried softly.

"Bi-sexual would be the term...you've fallen in love with him haven't you?" Richard asked. I sniffed and took in a few breaths, wiping my nose on my suit sleeve.

"It won't comprimise the mission." I stated, not wanting Chris removed completely from the office.

"Answer." He stated.

"Yes! I'm in love with the idiot! Do not remove him!" I declared.

"I won't, calm down...so you're going to sort this out with him afterward right?" He asked. I sniffed and wiped my runny nose again.

"I'm going to try to." I spoke, and started calming down. _He said for me to sort this out with Jill, he thinks we're two different-wait...what if..._

"Alright, as long as you focus on your job right now, I won't remove him. Promise me." Richard asked. _What if he knows I'm Jill?_

"I promise." I answered. _What if...what if he does know I'm Jill? What if that's the reason he's kissing me as Will now?_

"How did the Ball go tonight?" Richard went into protocol. _What if he's confused like me? What if he's made the connection and wants me too?_

"It went well...Wesker mentioned that I may be getting a promotion." I reported. _He didn't say he wanted me, but he did hug and kiss me after I confessed to him._

"A promotion?!" Richard asked, excited. _He'd be confused as to why I'm dressing as-_

"Yes, he said I was to meet with William Birkin on the 25th." I explained. _Oh my God._

"William Birkin's on the report too! You might get in on the information to convict Wesker sooner! William's working on genetic research on humans, it's suppose to be curing cancer but...Jill! This is great news!" Richard declared. _I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier._

"He know who I am." I whispered.

"What?" Richard spoke. I snapped from my thoughts.

"Richard...Chris knows my cover...except..." I said, then stopped to recollect my thoughts.

"What?!" Richard bellowed.

"He knows who I am...er...I think...he thinks I'm a cross dresser! He thinks I'm confused about who I want to be!" I spoke excitedly.

"That compromises the mission Jill!" Richard spoke worriedly. I smiled brightly.

"I'm retiring after this mission, I'll settle for desk work, but after this...after this mission Richard, I'm going to come completely clean with Chris." I said as the thought of a possible future with Chris started forming. _If he can accept me as a cross dresser, then he'll accept me as a government agent._

"Are you insane?! You love this undercover work!" Richard worked up. I started laughing.

"I love Chris, and I'm going to tell him everything after we book Wesker. It won't comprimise the mission at all, Richard! I-I've got to get some rest for tomorrow. Goodnight." I spoke and hung up, dropping my phone and running down the stairwell to catch up to Chris. _I had not seen his car or bike parked as I came in, so he must have walked here. _I pumped my legs as fast as I could, throwing off my snotty suit jacket and chasing after a a shadowy form in the edge of the darkness. My lungs burned, but I kept running. He was still a little ways ahead of me when he stopped walking and turned to see me run up and into his arms. I gasped for breath, silently chiding myself for being out of breath.

"Uh..." Chris spoke, I stood up straight and smiled at him.

"I just figured out where you are on this whole situation...Chris, I'm not suffering from split personalities...I'm not confused on my identity and I promise to tell you everything after this, but on one condition." I spoke.

"That is?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I laid my hand gently on his cheek.

"You tell me honestly, what are your feelings?" I asked. Chris's face scrunched in confusion, then relaxed.

"Well, I think Will's a great guy to hang out with, and Jill's drop dead gorgeous-" He started. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"As a whole you idiot." I spoke.

"I'm infatuated with you too." He spoke smugly. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around, then pulled back my lips.

"I'll be honest with you after this...it would mess things up horribly right now, but trust me, you know what you need to know about...me. Just, would you like to...try this after I clean some things up?" I asked him.

"I'd love to." He answered and I breathed out in relief, nuzzling my face into his neck as he continued to hold me in the dimly lit street corner. He leaned his head on mine placing his lips near my ear.

"I don't have to have sex with Will do I?" He asked. I giggled and snuggled up against him.

"Who said you'd get laid?" I whispered back.

"I saw you fighting to catch your breath, you were hot and bothered for me." Chris jested. I kissed his neck lightly.

"Alright...but seriously, no touching me when I'm dressed as him. I really don't want to keep thinking you're gay." I admitted.

"Fine by me. So...do I get some tonight or are you going to keep hugging me like the fag you're suppose to be?" Chris asked. I sighed and straightened up, releasing him altogether and straightening up my white button up and pants. I then coughed and cleared my throat.

"Let's get back to my apartment." I answered in my manly William voice, falling in step beside Chris walking back to my apartment. Chris stopped for a second, picking up my ruined suit jacket and handing it to me. I brushed it off as we walked up the stairwell, keeping a little distance from each other. That was until I closed my apartment door and my clothes were ripped off within minutes of reaching my apartment.

J.L.: There you have it, Jill's resolved her confliction between her work life and her love life. I have to say this may be my favorite chapter in this, allowing me to show a wide range of emotion on both Jill and Chris's part and tying everything together for future chapters brilliantly, not forgetting the awkward humor I slipped in this at the end of this chapter. I think I might work on the next chapter right now.


	5. Analysis

Disclaimer:IOOMOC

J.L.: Almost forgot to put a note up here, heh. Anyways, another chapter for this, since I still haven't written up chapter eight on 'This city will burn'. I'm trying to get as many fanfics updated as possible before college starts.

That morning

I was suppose to be out of bed by now, filing my report with the government. I was in bed with Chris though, lying on my back beside him with the covers on my chest, staring up at my ceiling and smiling. _The man of my dreams next to me and a huge lead in my case against Wesker...everything's going great._ Chris was sleeping, his head rested on my shoulder and warm yet slightly stinky breath hitting my neck. His arm was over my belly, the covers wound around his waist and his leg over mine. I ran my hand through my hair, wondering when I should wake him. My bedroom door busted open though, and my eyes widened at who it was, but Chris was already awake and had his arm brought up to my face protectively. I lightly pushed it down, sitting up and holding the cover to my chest, his hand on my far shoulder.

"Richard." I greeted. Richard glared at me vehemently.

"Jill." He greeted in return glaring at Chris.

"How-" Chris asked, but I looked at him, and frowned slightly. _Shit...wait, I asked him to trust me._

"Richard knows too...and...you'll have to trust that it's for a good reason." I explained, my eyes soft with his.

"What the hell did you tell him?!" Richard demanded. I returned my gaze to him.

"I told him I would explain afterward. He only knows about me. You're going to have to trust me on this and trust that Chris won't spill the beans to anyone." I replied. Chris's hand fell to around my waist.

"Can I do that?" Richard asked, looking at Chris.

"Yeah..." Chris answered, staring Richard down. I then realized the additional awkwardness of the situation.

"I caught up with him after the phone call. Everything's resolved and...and we're together." I spoke, a little uneasy at confirming something so recently brought up and not completely confirmed.

"Ah...well, I'll be out in the living room, Wesker wants us all to report in an hour." Richard spoke and promptly left my room. I laid back on my bed, pulling Chris towards me. He was confused and looking through me for answers.

"I love you, and only you if that's what you're wondering." I spoke softly. Chris released a breath, and kissed me lightly.

"Will this make sense?" He asked.

"Yeah...I want to tell you more but I can't right now...come on, let's get a shower and get to the office before he busts in again." I replied.

"Is he allowed to bust in on you or something?" Chris asked.

"Not...no...He's not really one for my bedroom-er...that came out wrong...He's my friend. I'm not attracted to him, but I do trust and rely on him. Like an overprotective brother." I answered. Chris smiled, satisfied with my answer and let me get out of bed, following me to the shower.

At the office

Richard, Chris and I stepped into the S.T.A.R.S. office and took our seats, noticing that Brad and Kenneth were still missing. Wesker seemed satisfied though and stood before us.

"I have a few things to regretfully tell you, and one bit of good news. Which would you gentleman like to hear first?" Wesker asked. Everyone was silent for a bit.

"Let's have the bad news first." Enrico spoke up. Wesker nodded and placing his hands behind his back, standing up straight.

"As of twenty-two hundred hours, Brad Vickers and Kenneth Sullivan submitted their forms of resignation. The both of them are transferring to work under the government as agents." Wesker reported. I exchanged a glance with Richard. _We would have heard about this before._

"That wasn't so bad...what's the good news?" Chris asked.

"Today we receive our field medic. Everyone, I would like you to extend a friendly welcome to Ms. Rebecca Chambers. She'll be assigned to Bravo team." Wesker spoke, and motioned to the very back of the room. I turned to see a slightly timid looking young woman smiling and waving slightly. The guys around the room stood up and walked towards her, extending a hand to her. I stood up slowly, not wanting to crowd her.

"She's cute Chris, you gonna go after her?" I heard Joseph whisper to Chris. I bit my lip to withhold my remarks as I walked to Rebecca.

"I'm dating Jill now, so no." I heard Chris say and smiled right as I reached Rebecca and held out my hand to her. Joseph jumped up and slid right in front of me, holding out his hand.

"Don't worry too much about that guy, I'm Joseph Frost, and I'd love to show you a good time." He spoke. Chris leaned to my ear.

"Show him up, he's eager to impress her." Chris whisper. I smirked, pushing Joseph aside slightly, and grabbing Rebecca's hand and kissing it rather than shaking it. Without missing a beat, I looked into her eyes and smiled most charmingly.

"My name is William Valentine, B&E specialist and explosives expert at your service." I flourished softly. A faint blush was showing up on her cheeks.

"Too bad you're gay Will." Joseph scoffed. Rebecca's face fell to shock as she looked at Joseph and myself. Chris stepped forward and shook her hand.

"I'm Chris Redfield, marksman. Don't mind Joseph, he's a homophobe." Chris advised. Joseph glared at Chris.

"Yeah, and you're banging Will's sister." Joseph retorted, and I started laughing.

"With my approval...seriously Joseph, grow up." I replied and started back to my seat.

"Is he really gay?" I heard Rebecca ask someone as everyone made their way back, I leaned towards her.

"Yeah, but I'll still hit on you if you'd like." I answered. Her blush popped back up and she quickly made way for her chair. Wesker took back the attention and started delivering his usual morning speech.

"She's practically melting for you Will." Forest whispered. I smirked.

"That's because nearly all women love gay men. We're well groomed, almost constantly in shape and women naturally want what they can't have." I whispered back. Chris eyed me, and I smiled a small smile. _He's knows otherwise._

Weeks later at the mall

Rebecca and I were walking through the mall, shopping. Our friendship had grown quite a bit, and I was grateful to have someone not up in arms about me being a gay guy to talk to.

"So, how did your interview go?" She asked as we walked into Victoria's Secret. Taking a glance around, I smiled. _I think Victoria's Secret is the fact that she does sell real clothing._

"The one with Mr. Birkin and Captain Wesker, I thought it went well, but I won't know anything for a while." I answered, walking up to a black shirt and feeling the soft fabric. _This would be a great shirt to wear..._

"Shame...you gonna buy that or keep feeling it up?" Rebecca giggled. I smirked and found one in my size.

"How awkward is it that I shop for my sister more than she does for herself?" I asked. Rebecca laughed.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say you're either a great brother to her, or you just want an excuse to shop for clothes. When do I get to meet Ms. Valentine anyways?" Rebecca replied.

"As soon as her and Chris stop fucking." I joked, a blush threatening to pop up on my cheeks.

"Oh, that's right, they are dating...she is one lucky woman, Chris is a dream." Rebecca spoke. My blush did show up at this indirect compliment.

"You're telling me." I spoke, eying a pair of white silk boyshorts.

"You ever try turning him?" Rebecca commented as she walked up next to me to examine the same underwear.

"I thought about it, but...he took a keen interest in Jill, so I didn't want to ruin that." I lied. Rebecca grabbed a pair, and held it to herself, then held it to me.

"These would look great on you, assuming you weren't too big..." She said and smiled awkwardly. My blush took over my face.

"No...not a problem." I spoke. She looked up and smiled awkwardly back.

"Small?" She asked.

"Tiny, but I'm a bottom, so it doesn't matter too much." I answered. _I'm really ruining Will's rep, haha._

"I'm buying these for you then. You'd look so adorable in these, regardless of if they're for women. In fact..." She spoke, and put her hands on my hips, sizing them up. I swallowed, feeling extremely awkward at what she was attempting, and a look of bewilderment struck her face as she reached and grabbed my butt, then backed up, very confused.

"You've got hips and an ass...what's that disorder...male pseudohermaphrodite or was it five-alpha-reductase deficiency?" Rebecca muttered.

"Your uh...nerd side is showing." I spoke, not wanting her to go too deep into weird ass theories. _Especially if she knew the truth, she'd diagnose me with all sorts of disorders..._She glanced up and meekly smiled.

"Sorry, it's just, I mean, wow. You really have hips." She spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, bottom. Now, are you going to grope me all day like some yaoi-tard or are we gonna shop?" I replied, trying to get her mind off. _She's almost a freaking doctor, she'd easily be able to tell I'm a woman..._

"Yeah, but I'm still buying you these." She spoke. I looked over and snatched a thong.

"Here, I'll buy you these in return. A nice thong you're bound to have Joseph creaming his panties." I joked. Rebecca laughed grabbed a different thong, one most likely in her size. I put the other down and we both walked to the counter.

"Actually, I was thinking more of Richard." She admitted as she slid her credit card, paying for her items and the boyshorts for me. I threw the thong and shirt up on the counter and let the cashier ring them up.

"Really? I'm good friends with him, I could put in a word for you..." I hinted, smiling smugly. _If I have her concentrating on Richard, that pulls him from walking in on me and Chris in the bedroom all the time...it's like he doesn't want me dating._ A blush showed up on her cheeks.

"Could you find out if it's mutual? I kinda don't want to take too big of a leap." She admitted as I paid for my things.

"Yeah, I could do that. Man to man talk and all..." I laughed. We grabbed our bags and walked out, continuing our trip around the mall.

"One man you do seem to have a connection with is Chris...it's like you completely understand each other." She spoke up.

"Well, we are best friends." I offered.

"No, it's like...like you drop a pencil and before you can think to pick it up, Chris already has it for you. You two are completely in-sync with each other...if your sister wasn't in the picture, I'd almost assume you two were dating." Rebecca spoke. I froze, and grabbed her arm, ignoring what she had said and dragging her behind a plant.

"Shuush." I whispered, my attention back to the form of Chris standing in front of a jewelers.

"What's he doing here? I thought you said him and Jill were out today?" Rebecca whispered.

"That's what he sad he was doing." I responded as He walked into the jewelers. I looked back at Rebecca.

"Why is he going into there? Is Jill's birthday coming up or something?" Rebecca asked.

"No...and his sister Claire's birthday isn't for a few more months..." I muttered. Minutes ticked by and my attention came back around to see Chris leave the shop with a bag in his hand. Rebecca grabbed my arm and dragged me to the store. We entered and as I kept my eye out for anyone, Rebecca walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, what did that man just buy?" Rebecca asked. The clerk smiled.

"Depends, do you know him?" The clerk asked.

"He's dating my sister." I spoke, and walked to the counter. The clerk grinned widely.

"Then, with all do luck, that man may be your brother-in-law soon." The clerk spoke and waved his arm towards engagement rings. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! He's going to propose!" Rebecca cheered. I stood still in shock.

J.L.: Again, Rebecca's role in a good one! I had to replace Chris's role in finding out about Jill's cover with that of another character. Brad and Kenneth make an interesting return later, and everything's coming together. Also, if you wikipedia those terms Rebecca spoke, you'll find some interesting and scientifically written articles on those disorders. I had to sift through several articles (Braving the dangers of the knowledgeable internet) to find the right terms I was looking for. This chapter was more for comedy, obviously, and I hope you got a good laugh from it. Future chapter will probably be way more serious.


	6. Confirmation

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.:I intend to use this chapter to demonstrate Jill's abilities. Also, my pet bird Petey likes Dogzilla, he's whistling to it...haha.

A few weeks later

I sat at my desk, typing a police report for the drug bust we had preformed the night before, completely frustrated with the sudden dead ends that had popped up in my life. Not another word was said about my possible promotion or that the interview itself had even taken place. Nothing had come up about the ring that Chris had bought. I grunted and let my head fall to my desk. _Nothing...not a damn thing. I've been busting my ass looking at every aspect and possibility and it's like someone erased the lines I had just been standing on._ The idea hit me suddenly, just like the folder Richard dropped on my head.

"You look like you need a vacation. Here, check these out." Richard spoke. I caught his eye and grinned up at him.

"You have no idea." I spoke and took the folder. The clock hit five, and I stood up, walking down to my car. Wesker stopped me out in the hall.

"Growing out a mullet like Spreyer?" He asked. I reached up and felt the tips of my hair, now touching the bottom of my ears.

"No sir...but I probably do need a trim." I answered. Wesker nodded and left. _Weirdo._ Continuing my journey to my car and driving home, I opened my apartment to find a naked Chris on my couch, smirking.

"Surprise." He spoke.

"Two things. First, how in the hell did you beat me here and second, this isn't the best time." I asked. Chris sat up.

"You're kidding me. You said aunt flo was last week." He said.

"Chris, I need a vacation...I'm stressed out and frustrated with everything." I spoke. Chris grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, motioning for me to sit. I did, and he proceeded to slip behind me, his hands working out the tension in my shoulders. I smiled, closing my eyes and enjoying this rare moment of affection. _Rare because I don't want to get too attached until I tell him about my job._

"William, you need to take a day off and meet my girlfriend." Chris whispered into my ear. _He has to address me as William when I'm dressed like William._

"Oh?" I inquired, prodding him to open up more to me. _Not that he has a problem with that._

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, prettier than..." He whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes to the folder I had laid on my coffee table.

"I'm not changing my mind. It has to do with...I have another job. I'll keep this one, the other one is temporary..." I tried. Chris rested his head on my shoulder.

"I hate this vagueness. You sure you can't tell me now?" Chris asked. I leaned back into his embrace.

"I...could tell you exactly what I was doing if you were bound in contract. I could tell you what I'm doing is you were my husband....unfortunatly, boyfriends don't fall under the confidentiality clause." I answered.

"Some kind of government job huh?" Chris asked. I smiled.

"Not confirming it." I answered. Chris chuckled.

"Alright, how long will you be gone?" He asked.

"I haven't checked yet, but chances are, no longer than a week." I answered.

"One condition...great sex. You can only leave after I've grazed every inch of your body." Chris spoke. I shuddered.

Two Nights later in Columbia

My equipment strapped on, and glad to be back in my full attire without my breasts being crushed back, I studied the target intently through the night vision goggles. The target was a drug lord who had declared war on U.S. Customs for seizing his boats off the coast of Florida. My back up was a new kid named Pierro, a class A sniper from the documents I read. It didn't matter, he wasn't to kill the Drug Lord but keep me out of trouble. I was on my own essentially, working to strike fear. This drug lord would be a threat to the others.

"Valentine here, going in. Over." I reported.

"Copy, radio silence. Over." Pierro spoke. I looked across the way to confirm that he was perched on one of the buildings. I then slipped down off the tree and ran to the first building, picking it's lock quickly and entering silently. There was a guard with his gun in my face. I dipped down, my foot landing it's place right in the guards crotch. One silent shot from my glock 19 and the guard wasn't a problem. I ran over to where the next door was and got through there quickly. I ran out into the open and grabbed the Drug lord, my gun to his head.

"I suggest you back off. Parte traseira da etapa." I explained to the guards with my gun to the Drug lord's head. The guards did so.

"You smell like a dirty swine." The Drug lord spoke. I shot his foot and returned the muzzle to his head without another thought. The guards kept their weapons on me.

"Go ahead, compliment me again." I warned. A shot rang out and I sidestepped, but not fast enough. The bullet embedded itself in my shoulder, where my neck would have been. I blasted the Drug lord's head and threw him down, running between the buildings. Ripping off some of the jacket I was wearing, I tied a quick bandage to the wound, noting the bullet had gone through cleanly. _There's kevlar plates in the sleeves of this jacket, that was an armor piercing bullet...the documents stated that they had basic firearms..._I spotted a laser sight locked on my head. _Pierro...probably a double agent, or seeking to bump me off and make himself the hero...damn it...stupid kid. _I huffed out an air and took off, jumping up as I shot another guard down and grabbing a building ladder, hoisting myself up before Pierro could lock on again. _Figures...first mission in a long time that doesn't involve hiding my chest or parading around as a gay cop and I get the over ambitious kid._ Ducking and diving I found a nice nitch to take cover in.

"Step out Valentine." Pierro's voice cat called.

"You want to play cat and mouse, you've got it kid." I spat and bolted, launching myself over an alley and on to the next roof where Pierro stood. I shot his leg, then rushed him, kicking the gun from his hand and pistol whipping the boy.

"What was that about Valentine?" Commanded demanded.

"Insubordination from Pierro. Sent an evac, the mission is completed and make sure there's a medic on board. Pierro nailed my shoulder and you'll need to dig one out of his shin. Over." I reported, sitting down as listening to the chaos buzz around as shouts in Portuguese clouded my thoughts. My gun was at Pierro's head just in case he woke up and wanted to keep playing.

The next night

I fell on my bed, tied and good on the viacodin for the gunshot wound. Rolling over I saw there was a message on my voice mail. _Fuck it._ Richard stepped into my room, flicking on the lights.

"How did the mission go? I heard there had been a complication." Richard asked as he sat on my bed.

"They need to start watching who they select for recruits. A bit of digging revealed his connection to the target." I explained. Richard rolled me over and lifted my sleeve up to examine the wound, which was bandaged.

"How are you going to-" He started.

"I flipped my kayak and slammed into a rock." I spoke. Richard ruffled my hair, and pulled out the scissors.

"Alright, your hair's getting too long, so I'll give you a snip. Think you can stay with me long enough?" Richard asked. I nodded.

"How's Chris?" I asked as Richard lead me to the bathroom to wet my hair down.

"He seemed okay, a little worried, but fine." Richard assured. I leaned my head down, fighting the fatigue.

"Richard...last night...I just...I'm tired. I've been an agent for years, and other than you and the asshole, all my other back ups or partners either switched sides in mission or go themselves killed...I want to settle." I spoke.

"So settle." Richard said.

"You'll be okay with that? It's dangerous out there, and you won't have me watching your back." I said.

"I'll be okay Jill...now if I hear that Mr. Right screws you over, I'll gut him and talk you back." He said and I smiled, knowing that he probably would.

"Let's wrap Wesker up then...anything on the whereabouts of Brad and Kenneth?" I asked.

"Nothing. They disappeared without a trace. Wesker's definitely got his hands on them...I wouldn't be surprised if he's using them for expiriments." Richard spoke.

"Which is why we have to find that lab...I need to get in deeper on Birkin and Wesker....ugh." I muttered.

"Yeah." Richard confirmed.

J.L.: I was watching scrubs, and was laughing when my plastic chair legs bent and I fell back, but not before the chair arm happen to smack back into my nethers. I landed on the floor and took a few sharp breaths, and then started laughing (This happened right after the part where Jill kicks the guard in the crotch). The irony's not lost on me.


	7. Access the situation

Disclaimer: I'm guilty of want.

J.L.: Alright, this chapter should be a great one, once I work out all the bugs.

Two days later

I couldn't believe that Wesker bought the kayak story. Chris hadn't though, and once he saw the wound, was completely pissed at me.

"I thought you said it was a job?" He whispered spitefully at me at the office as Wesker droned on and on about protocols.

"It was. Trust me Chris, I'm fine." I whispered back.

"You have a bullet wound in your shoulder. Someone shot you, how is that fine?" Chris hissed.

"Would the married couple in the back shut the hell up and listen?" Wesker barked. Chris and I shot a glare at him, then at each other. Today wouldn't be a good day for either of us, so we kept silent.

"As I was saying, elections are coming up for the police department. While this doesn't directly affect us-" Wesker started to continue, but the door swung open. I looked up to see a nightmare from the past standing there in all his gorgeously tanned glory.

"Mr. Wesker, we spoke on the phone." He said, his eyes landing on me with a malicious grin. _Oh God I'm fucked._

"Yes Mr. Olivera...although I'd prefer you not address one of my officers as hunny buns next time. Valentine, Olivera is here to see you." Wesker spoke. I looked at Chris real quick and shot a worried look at him.

"Yes I am." Carlos spoke. I stood up and made my way over to him. Carlos's eyes had seen my shot look to Chris, and the grin worsened. Once I got to him, he grabbed me and planted a wet kiss on my lips. I pushed him back and glared hard, grabbing his hand and dragging him off before Joseph could piss a bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm working!" I growled. Carlos grinned.

"Richard said you and pretty boy were dating." He said.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered.

"If you aren't first. Come on, we have a date, and you do not want to miss the things we share." Carlos spoke, leading me away.

An hour later

We were at my apartment, Carlos had me sit on my couch. I had just finished perusing the file he had given me.

"So I was right, Brad and Kenneth weren't transferred." I said.

"Now I tell you about Pierro." Carlos said.

"I already discovered his connections to the dru-" I started.

"Wrong. Jill, there is a huge problem going down. Your target, Wesker, has managed to infiltrate our agency. We just made a public problem personal by sending you in, and I think he knows who you are. Pierro was a paid assassin hand selected by the major to go on the mission. The major is now dead of a drug overdose. Tell me Jill, what is your gut instinct screaming at you?" Carlos spoke, his hands planted firmly on my coffee table and staring straight at me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Jill, you're being hunted. Wesker wants you dead and off his tracks. He has connections in our agency and is playing chess with us." Carlos reported angrily.

"Don't act like this is my fault. I'm playing my damn part." I said, then the idea hit me.

"You've got it hun." Carlos confirmed.

"Richard wouldn't sell me out though! We've been partners for too many year-" I started then stopped.

"That was why I was insisting on being your backup for this mission. Richard's been playing double agent since the incident at Paris." Carlos spoke.

"He's been telling me that it's okay for this to be my last mission, that I should settle down...I thought he was being helpful because of..." I started, then stopped myself. The reason I wanted Richard to be my backup for this mission was right in front of me.

"Yeah, I know. The commander said the break up was the worst thing I did. I'm not here to claim you back, I heard the new guy's treating you like a queen, but I am here to save your life. The problem is, if we pull Richard, then we alert Wesker. I need your approval to eliminate him during one of your S.T.A.R.S. missions." Carlos said. I sat frozen. Carlos wouldn't kill Richard until I gave him the go. I slumped my shoulders forward with my face in my hands.

"You just expect me to tell you to kill him. To kill one of my closest friends because he's selling the agency out and will probably construct my death." I muttered.

"I know Jill. I'm not going to tell you to give me the go now, I know it's going to be a while, but the sooner the better." He said, his hand on my shoulder. My door opened, and Chris stepped inside. Carlos smiled at him.

"William." Chris spoke. Carlos looked at me.

"You can trust him to have your back Chris...but not with your heart. This is my ex." I explained, Standing up. Chris walked over cautiously.

"Sorry about that scene back at the office." Carlos said. Chris locked eyes.

"About that." Chris said and punched Carlos, knocking him to the ground. My eyes widened, but I had no idea what to do.

"Fuck man-" Carlos muttered, and Chris pulled him back up to his feet.

"Mine, got that?" Chris warned. I blushed a bit, and Carlos looked at me.

"Damn. You are good." He acknowledged.

"You should see him in bed." I commented, subtly letting Carlos know that Chris knew about my gender. Carlos grinned wildly.

"She's all yours. Try biting between her neck and shoulder next time." Carlos said. I glared at him. Chris glanced at me.

"Carlos, I'll give you the go on one condition." I said, breaking the tension.

"That is?" He asked.

"Chris doesn't know everything. I want to fix that." I said. Carlos examined Chris, then pushed him back on the couch.

"Alright lover boy, you're lucky chicka here needs as many friends right now." Carlos started. I sat down next to Chris.

"Chris, Richard and I are government agents for criminal investigation. We deal in the big leagues. Underground assassinations of drug lords, political figures, cult leaders, you name it." I started as Carlos walked outside my apartment, guarding the door.

"No shit?" He asked. I nodded.

"Carlos is my former partner, and right now the only partner of mine that I can trust. Richard's playing double agent and has sold me out to Wesker." I continued.

"Wesker?" Chris asked, worried.

"Wesker is under suspicion for illegal biological research. Evidence shows that numerous homeless have disappeared over the past few months. Brad and Kenneth are now suspected to be his latest victims. Chris, I am here to gather evidence against Wesker and shut him down. Richard was suspose to be my backup. The last mission I preformed was suppose to be a hit on me. I am now forced to make the call against Richard and hope I can save face enough to get out of this mess alive. Wesker may not even get shut down now." I explained. Chris sat there there stunned.

"Jill..." He whispered.

"I might need your help Chris." I said. He sat there, studying me for a while, then kissed my forehead.

"What after this? What's the plan?" He asked.

"I get the fuck out of dodge. I have to hide for the rest of my life just to be safe." I said. Chris sighed and rested his head on the crook of my neck.

"Want me to be with you?" He asked. I knew this bit was going to show up eventually.

"That is up to you. If you get involved any more than what you are now, you will have to do the same. I know you have family...you'll probably have to sever ties with Claire..." I truthfully said. Chris pulled back a little.

"The ultimatum. Give me some time." He asked. I nodded and Chris walked out. Carlos walked in.

"At least you never had to do that with me." He said.

"Never wanted to. If you love something, set them free and if they come back it's meant to be." I replied.

"Talk about getting soft, sheesh..." Carlos muttered.

"Eliminate Richard. He is now a threat agent Olivera." I spoke, standing up and making my way to my room to clean all my weapons.

"Order received." Carlos confirmed and left.

A week later

A raid into an illegal weapons dealer's facility took place. Chris and I had been partnered, and for this I was glad. Our plotted route was completely different than Richard and Joseph's. With any luck, I wouldn't have to see Richard's body crumple.

"Back door breached." Chris reported as I finished unlocking said door. We stepped inside to face three semi-automatics in our faces. One leg sweep and three shots with a silencer later, and the threat was eliminated. Chris didn't say anything as I was quick to reload clips. We continued down the hall. Gunfire started elsewhere in the building.

"We're taking heavy fire!" I heard Joseph call over the communicator.

"Spreyer, Chambers, cover them." Wesker commanded. _Wesker, I swear, I'm going to take you down before I escape. I know Carlos wants me to back down and transfer out of this mess, but I cannot stand idle while you play God._

"Medic!" Joseph's voice rang out. I continued my brisk walk to the scene, taking shots wherever necessary.

"Officer down!" Forest called. I stepped around the corner and with short controlled bursts from behind, cleared the crowd of criminals firing at the S.T.A.R.S. The blood spatter on the wall behind them informed me someone was hit. I had to make sure it was Richard and not anyone innocent. Chris's hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to a squatting position.

"Make sure the area is clear." He ordered, taking a shot at a guy who had his gun aimed at me. I cringed.

"Come on Richard!" I heard Forest yell.

"Damn it!" Joseph cried.

"He's bleeding too badly, I need more pressure!" Rebecca ordered. The cried and voice started dimming as I locked eyes with Chris. He knew I had made the call. I sat still, numb.

"Richard, stay with me man, come on-" Joseph groaned.

"Evacuate." Wesker ordered. I stood up and made my way over to Richard's still warm body. Rebecca had her fingers on his pulse at his wrist, and her other hand on his jugular, where the shot entered. I looked into Richard's eyes, wide with shock.

"Gone." Rebecca said. I grabbed Richard's cooling body and hoisted it on my shoulders.

"Evacuation." I spoke and followed Chris out of the facility, the dead weight of Richard comparing nothing to the weight on my conscience. Days of my training flashed in my mind.

_"Double agents?" I asked._

_"Unfortunately, they do exist. Gathering evidence and making a case takes a long time. Too long in some cases." The General said as I blocked each of his calculated punches._

_"How long?" I asked._

_"We've had missions sabotaged and agents killed in action before the cases were presented." The general answered. I missed blocking one hit into my side and held still, controlling my breathing to block out the pain._

_"What happens now?" I asked._

_"If a double agent is suspected, an order must be given by the agent's partner to another agent for elimination. It's much easier to train a new agent than to risk a mission being sabotaged and multiple agent deaths." The general answered. This answer worried me a bit._

That Night

I had downed three shots of tequila. Carlos was already on his way to the agency HQ to file the report. Chris was with me, taking his fourth shot.

"This....this life you have....gotta shtop." He slurred. I looked at him, and nodded.

"You know...I told Richard...told him when I came back from that misshun...told him I was gonna shettle." I slurred myself. Only two more shots and I would be out cold. The bottle of tequila was a little heavier than I thought it would be, and I managed to spill it all over before my shot glass was filled.

"Settle? Like leave?" Chris asked. My vision was swirling as I chucked the shot down. It no longer had much taste.

"Yesh." I said, and blackness coated my world.

Weeks later

Everything was taken care of and Wesker had ordered two weeks mandatory vacation for the entire office. We had to stagger our vacations so that the office had the minimum of two officers on duty during the day and two at night. I had to take mine last, along with Chris. We hadn't seen each other except while at the office and had spoken to each other even less. He knew a lot more than what he should have. I spent the first few days of my vacation lounged on my couch, perusing the television for something to watch. A knock came on my door, and in stepped a woman followed by Chris.

"I thought you said your friend William lived here..." The woman spoke. I shot a look at Chris, then realized that I was wearing a camisole and baggy pajamas. Not dressed as William at all.

"I'm William's sister, Jill." I explained. The woman smiled and held her hand out to me.

"Claire." She offered and I smiled.

"I figured we could hang out together today." Chris offered, planting a chaste kiss on my forehead. Claire smirked.

"Oh, that Jill." She grinned, sitting next to Chris on the couch.

"I'm guessing you have my vacation planned out?" I asked. Chris grinned.

"Yes, and trust me. I can't tell you everything, but you'll like it." He answered. I groaned and flipped the channel to Video for a DvD.

J.L.: Wow, I just finished a movie that I liked for the action scenes and when the credits came up, I stood up immediately. Paul Anderson directed "Soldier", the movie I had just watched. "Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked, then bam. The director of the Resident Evil movies is the one and the same Paul Anderson. Internal groan.


	8. Devise a plan

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L: Sorry about killing off Richard like that, but if you're a regular reader like mine, then you probably know that I do have motive behind it. I can't just randomly kill characters. Anyways, I'm giving another update to you for free (Well, they're free anyways...), this one containing a little more humor.

Two days later

"I still can't believe this." Claire laughed out as I stood in full William attire.

"I can't believe she had to know." I said.

"Have faith in me you two." Chris spoke.

"A gay cop...my brother is dating a woman dressed up as a gay cop." Claire laughed out, holding her sides.

"Hahaha....it's not that funny." I said.

"Loosen up Jill." Chris reassured, standing in front of me, adjusting my makeshift chin hair. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you see in her Chris?" Claire asked, still trying to recompose herself. Chris tilted my chin up.

"There's only one thing that takes me high, Claire...and that's Jill's eyes." Chris said, almost eveloping me in his induced trance. I shook free of it.

"Alright lover boy...you're dragging me out in public dressed as a man with you sister...can I ask why?" I replied.

"We need Wesker to have reports that William is getting over Richard's death." He said.

"Who the fuck is feeding you that shit?" I demanded.

"Carlos." Chris answered. I grunted out in anger.

"Relax Jill...you'll be okay. Just try to have fun with us." Claire said sincerely. I looked at the younger Redfield. Although she was still a teenager, her maturity had it's moments.

"Alright, but on the condition that I know where we are going." I said.

"To a gay bar!" Claire cheered.

"Oh fuck me." I muttered.

An hour later

We walked into the bar, where crazy music was thumping and people were laughing and dancing.

"A gay bar?" I asked again.

"Claire suggested that we come here...she's one of those girls who go crazy over gay guys..." Chris muttered. I saw Carlos in the crowd.

"And Carlos is here too?" I accused.

"He's William's boyfriend." Chris answered. I grabbed his arm.

"When did this happen?" I questioned.

"Carlos filled me quite a bit. A plan is in the works. Your mission is not compromised." Chris said. Carlos's arm wrapped around me.

"Hunny buns!" He called.

"This isn't fun!" I called out as Chris sat down at the bar.

"Dance with me." Carlos spoke. I joined him out on the dance floor, keeping a bit of distance.

"I explained everything to Chris...he is a much better man than I dear." Carlos whispered over the heavy music beats.

"That's nice...what's this plan?" I asked.

"I need you to do what you do best. Have faith and trust in your men hunny." Carlos replied, slipping a note into my hand. The dance was over and I walked off, back towards Chris, flipping open the note.

_Jill,_

_Richard isn't your fault. An agent is always briefed before they join of the dangers in which they are responsible for. The mission is still underway though, do not forget your directive. Unfortunately, with Wesker watching closely, we cannot send another agent as back-up. I have accepted a bodyguard position for you. I cannot be there constantly, but I will be keeping tabs and an eye out for you. Chris has been instructed on how to to play as your back-up. The good news is that even without the proper training, he'd be a great agent. Enjoy your vacation and take up on his offer._

"A break-up notice." I muttered. Chris nodded.

"It's alright Will." Chris said and hugged me.

Days later

Claire and Rebecca had gone out shopping, giving Chris and I time alone. Chris had gotten the bright idea to take me out shopping as Jill.

"We are probably going to run into them." I said.

"That's the plan." Chris said.

"What?" I asked. Chris grinned wildly, kissing me. I backed up a bit.

"Alright, all this week has been is trust me, have faith in me, I'm doing this for you Jill. Now either you tell me what is going on or-" I threatened.

"Chris?!" Rebecca's voice called out. I groaned and looked over, acting confused.

"Rebecca, Claire!" Chris called back.

"This must be Jill...she does look a lot like William." Rebecca said, giving me a hug.

"Uh...Rebecca, right?" I asked. She pulled back and smiled.

"Yes. Wow, you guys have the same eyes." She exclaimed. _Look away, she'll give it away._ I closed my eyes and grinned.

"Yeah. William told me you helped him shop for underwear for me." I commented.

"I must say, thank you Rebecca....you didn't leave much to the imagination." Chris said and I looked away, blushing myself. Claire started laughing hard.

"You two are the strangest couple ever." Claire managed to get out as Chris lead us to a table.

"Just because I'm getting laid more than you for once." Chris spoke cheekily. Claire rolled her eyes and started checking out her nails.

"Oh my." Rebecca said. Chris cocked his eye brow at her.

"That's the, I-got-laid-last-night-and-I-know-you-didn't look." I explained. Chris groaned.

"Who was it?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"It was a rookie cop...blue eyes, hair kind of like Jill's, but longer...Leon was his name." Claire stated coolly.

"Any good?!" Rebecca pressured.

"I don't want to hear this." Chris groaned. Claire leaned towards him.

"There was this one thing he did with his tongue..." Claire said, staring straight at Chris. I covered my face with my hand.

"Could we change the subject a little?" I asked.

"Aw..." Rebecca mumbled. _Note to self: Get Rebecca laid._

"Easy enough." Chris started and grabbed my hand. It was my turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Now?" Claire asked.

"Yes, now." Chris spoke, locking his eyes on mine.

"What the hell?" I asked. Claire stood up and dug into her pocket.

"See, my brother comes up to me, telling me how great of a person you are, and how much in love he is with you right? I just shrugged it off until he told me I had to meet you. Then he tells me some story about running away with you or something...being really vague right?" Claire said as Chris smiled at me, holding out his hand to Claire. Rebecca watched with heavy interest.

"Okay..." I said slowly. Claire placed a box in Chris's hand, a small suede covered box. _Holy Fuck._

"Claire managed to talk me out of running off with you." Chris said.

"Bargained him down to proposal." Claire said. I froze with shock with the exception of a cough.

"Oh my-oh my-William and I saw him buy that!" Rebecca exclaimed. Chris shot a glance at Rebecca, then at me. I still couldn't say anything. _Holy fucking shit. Did not...I forgot...too much has been happening...what's going on!?_

"What do you think?" Chris asked as Claire walked behind me.

"I-" I said.

"Of course she will, or else. I won't take any other girl for a sister-in-law." Claire said, putting her hands on my shoulders. Chris took out the ring. The edge of my vision started blackening out.

"Could I have some water?" I asked. Chris's face contorted to worry, as he handed me the water Rebecca had in a bottle. _Hello, Jill...this is your brain speaking...need to talk. Don't you dare say yes. You know how much trouble you're in, and you don't need this on top of it. Oh hey brain, yeah, I completely agree. Jill, this is your heart, Brain you shut the fuck up. It's just engagement, don't be a pussy. Hey fuck you heart, there's no logic._

"Jill?" Chris asked. I snapped out of my stupor and thought about my relationship with Chris. _So settle..._Richard's voice rang out. I blinked a couple of times, and nodded.

"I'm fine, and yes." I said. Claire's arm's wrapped around my neck as she planted a kiss on my temple.

"Whoa there Claire-Your brother's the one engaged to her" Rebecca said. Chris smiled shyly as he placed the ring on my finger and leaned close to my ear.

"Claire knows. The only way she would accept helping you is if you were part of the family. We're going to get you out of this mission alive and objective completed." He whispered. Claire nodded. I smiled and kicked Chris in the shin. He cringed as he grabbed it.

"That's for making me worry." I said, as Claire and Rebecca started laughing. _And for adding more to worry about on my plate._

"If it's anything, Carlos gave his blessing." Claire whispered. _Oh fuck me._

J.L.: Haha...just finished watching the movie DOOM. I have to admit, the scene's where it's in first person view, and the main characters is trashing the monsters, that struck a cord in my little gaming heart. It was like my childhood all over again, playing DOOM for hours with my Dad. The movie itself wasn't the best, but most video game movies fail to uphold the nature of the games (Except for Mortal Kombat, with the whole cheesiness, haaha.). Anyways, expect heavy action in future chapters, I've been listening to a lot of Gravity Kills and Lords of Acid lately. Now I'm going to work out and then play something until I wait for my fiance to get his hands on Dead Space.


	9. Weigh the Pros and Cons

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So, cut me a little slack if this chapter is a bit lack luster. I've had a long week...really long. Like, awesome party on Saturday (scandalous pics on the myspace, haha.) and then an accident on wednesday. Figures, on the day I want to go to college, some guy slams into the back of my car and takes off...I cringe at the thought of the insurance bill. Anyways, upon viewing RE:Degeneration, I discovered something. Leon likes getting A's. Angela, Ada, Ashley...come on now...On that Note, from here on out, I'm changing my disclaimer to "Please don't kill Jill"...lol. I know that's the one of two things that would make me stop playing any RE game in the future.

Two weeks later

Wesker pulled me aside from my paperwork, calling me into his office. I sat down in the chair facing his desk.

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"Valentine, as you may remember, you met with Mr. Birkin about a job interview...a promotion." Wesker began.

"Yes?" I asked, keen to hear what he said. _This could be my huge break, this could be my biggest lead in this case. _Keeping my wits about me, I remained calm.

"Congratulations. Effective tomorrow you will report to Mr. William Birkin as his personal security guard. I am now to give you your briefing on your new responsibilities." Wesker spoke.

"Yes Sir." I spoke, straightening up. The cold metal of my engagement ring on a chain hidden under my uniform his my chest, add to the chill I was receiving.

"Birkin is working on highly sensitive research. You'll sign a confidentiality contract at the end of this breifing. Your duties are to secure Mr. Brikin and his information, and protect them. You'll use excessive force when needed. Understood?" Wesker asked.

"Yes Sir." I answered automatically. _This will definitely get me all the dirt on Wesker! It sounds just dirty enough and I know just by reading the files on William Birkin that his highly sensitive research is not in the very least legit._

"These forms are for you to sign. The last is a resignation of your S.T.A.R.S. duties form, of which I will use to explain your leave from this job. You cannot submit why you have left to anyone else other than individuals on a need to know basis. Understood?" Wesker asked. I nodded and signed away was the big break I had been sent to obtain by the government, and I was going to do my job correctly. The only weight keeping me back was the memory of Richard and his motive behind his betrayal.

Later that Day

I had finished cleaning out my desk. Luckily, everyone was out of the office, and had not seen me. The last thing to go was the photo of myself and Dick. _To think, this was the conversation starter between myself and Chris...and now..._I smiled, knowing I was blushing. Quite some time had passed and a lot had changed for the better or for the worse, but I had not once lost sight of my directives, and for that I was proud. The office door creaked open just as the photo disappeared into my box.

"Now what the hell is this?" The voice of Joseph spoke. I looked up to see Joseph and Chris at the doorway. Chris's look was that of confusion, but I flashed a smile.

"Promotion." I spoke. Joseph scowl curled his face, while Chris smirked, having been informed of the interview prior.

"Wesker's favorite gets promoted...no surprise...what are you doing, giving him hand jobs?" Joseph accused. I set my box in my chair and turn around to face Joseph slowly. He had crossed so many lines and I had been a true gay man, I would have taken care of those problems before.

"Maybe Wesker prefers people with minds open enough to accept all possibilities for responsibilities I'm taking." I spoke. Joseph scoffed and shook his head.

"Well good for you. It's about time you took your fag ass out of here Willy." Joseph spoke. _Fuck it._ Before I processed another thought, I tackled Joseph to the floor. My fist's wailed into his face as he swung back. A quick headbutt and Joseph was out. I stood up and shook my hand, my knuckles aching.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Chris said. I stuck my bottom lip out, still in pain slightly.

"Remind me to wear boxing gloves next time, my knuckles are killing me." I spoke. Chris smiled.

"So I'll be at your house tonight to talk with Jill about the wedding. Mind if you have something else to do?" Chris inquired.

"Yeah, I'll give you and my sister time. I'll be back by 11." I answered.

That Night

Chris showed up to see me in my bra and lacy boy shorts. A grin graced his face as he laid eyes on the champagne I had chilling in a bucket of ice and the candles that dimly lit the area. A blush was gracing his face as Claire stepped in behind him. _Oh damn it. Great....now the sister gets to see this set up...way to go Chris._

"Oh." Claire said, her hand going over her mouth. My own blush took my face. I laid my head back and released a breath.

"Way to go Chris. Next time, call me." I spoke.

"At least you weren't naked." Claire reassured. I busted out laughing.

"No, that's what Chris does." I answered and stood up, making my way towards my bedroom to throw on some proper attire.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Don't ask." Chris replied. I tugged my tee-shirt on.

"Oh no, see, now I have to. I am obligated to ask on the pretense of you telling me not to." Claire retorted. I grinned a little as I slipped on my jean shorts.

"I came home to Chris in a similar pose, without his clothes." I offered as I made my way back to my living room.

"You gonna tell her what my favorite position is too?" Chris grumbled. Claire and him were sitting on my couch. Chris was lurched over, and Claire was politely sitting back.

"Oo, let me guess, missionary?" Claire jested. I just grinned as I picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the cork.

"Enough. Let's just celebrate my promotion." I said.

Later

Claire had found the Rum cabinet and had long since passed out on my couch. Chris was grinning madly as he stalked me back to my bedroom.

"She's not going to hear anything?" He asked. I shook my head, wiggling my finger for him to follow. He stepped closer, his arms sliding around my waist.

"Not unless you make me loud enough for her to hear." I dared. His grin grew wider.

"Maybe I will." He huskily spoke.

Morning

"Wake up." I heard, but it wasn't Chris's voice. I jerked up, my hand fumbling for the gun underneath my pillow, except it wasn't there. Instead, it was in my face, and in Carlos's hand.

"Carlos!" I whispered, my hand feeling for Chris.

"Now now, don't wake him, you've got to come with me." Carlos spoke. I took my hand off Chris and remembered that I was still stark ass naked.

"Clothes in a bag?" I asked. Carlos nodded and my stomach began churning. _Something's not right here, something's not right at all._ I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

-----Days later in the PoV of Chris-----

She was gone. No trace, no note, just gone. The worst part was that I was unable to get a hold of Carlos. It was like everything that had happened for the last several months with Jill didn't, and that I was hallucinating.

"Redfield." Wesker spoke, snapping me from my stupor of typing reports. I searched his face.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I need your assistance with some equipment." He said.

"Alright." I spoke, standing up and following Wesker.

-----Jill-----

The room was dark and the chain cuff around my ankle was cold. I felt like kicking myself in the ass over and over again. Carlos had been the backstabber. None of his actions made sense and had I not been distracted with Chris, I would have noticed that and Richard would still be alive. Of course it had been Carlos. Carlos had contacted Wesker as soon as my mission had begun, and now Carlos had walked out with a suitcase full of cash and a passport.

"Think he'll come?" Brad asked. The poor guy had been down here for months, barely fed, and long since lost all hope. That was, until I was brought down here, wherever here was.

"I doubt he knows where to come to." I answered. I had already told Brad what had happened in the months that he was gone. He had told me Kenneth had died in between those same months.

"Great, just freaking great. The only guy who knows you're suppose to be coming home, and he-" Brad started yelling as he stood up.

"Hey shut up. At least I knew what I was dealing with." I yelled back.

"And yet here you are still, wonderful." Brad mocked. I glared at him.

"Listen, we will get out of here, come hell or high water. Just because Chris doesn't know where I am doesn't mean he doesn't know I'm missing. I even left him information prior to me taking the promotion on contacting my agency should anything happen. Even if it's not Chris that finds us, someone knows I'm missing and someone will want me to survive, and you by proxy. So shut the hell up, sit your ass down and no more fucking complaints, got it?" I barked. Brad sat down promptly.

"You really think that?" The voice of William Birkin inquired as he stepped into the dimly lit room. My eyes slanted over to him, him holding a syringe.

"Someone wants me alive." I replied.

"What about poor Brad here?" The sinister scientist asked, walking towards Brad. The syringe's content undoubtably contained the illegitimate drug research that had been preformed here, the whole reason I had bothered with Raccoon City.

"I suppose you could say that I want him alive." I answered. Birkin grinned. He put his hand on Brad's shoulder.

"Listen Brad, right here in my hand is a virus. It will mutate you or it will have no effect, either way you won't be locked up anymore. Now as for the direct effects, what I'm hoping is that you'll tear Miss Valentine apart. If this strain doesn't work, You're free to walk out of here and we'll reimburse you for your time and trouble. How does that sound?" Birkin prompted of Brad. Brad glanced over at me.

"Give it to me." He grunted, and Birkin injected the virus into Brad's blood stream. I hung my head. _Viral research? Jeez our information was off..._William patted Brad's head and then fished around in his lab coat pocket, pulling out a candy bar and handing it to Brad.

"The nightmare is almost over for you Mr. Vickers." Birkin said and walked out. I glared at Brad. _How could he just submit himself?_

"What in the hell are you thinking?!" I barked. Brad stood up, his body regaining strength from somewhere.

"I have spent months down here in this hell. I watched Kenneth wither away and die. I have lived off scraps of food and water. I am tired, angry and best of all, I am not going to sit here and watch you die either. We aren't getting out, don't you understand?! So I'm going to play by their rules, and if I'm lucky I won't feel shit." He yelled back. I exhaled and leaned my head back against the wall. The good news was that the chains that bound us to the opposite walls kept us apart enough not to be within reach, so I couldn't choke the fuck out of him. The bad news was that I couldn't choke the fuck out of him. _Have faith in Chris. He will get you out of this. _I looked back at Brad who had taken to kneeling, and labored breathing. _I guess I'll keep my eyes on Brad's progress...if only to make this not a complete lost._

J.L.: Wow, beena busy week for me. I tried hard to get this out and I do, solomnly swear that I apologize if this chapter is lack luster. I owe this to you guys, but hit a writers block so bad...so I hope that I haven't pulled a Capcom on you all. Alright, I'll try to make the next one better, and if anything, you know there's going to be a lot of action.


	10. Following Protocal

Disclaimer: All I can say ownership-wise is the fact I do have the Wesker and Hunter action figures.

J.L.: And now, I have my way with this chapter! It's been quite a while since I've been able to express any sort of gorey violence. I have had a little practice with my own original novel that is in progress (I thought I had it completed but thought up a few more details with severa;l changes.) Anyways...to the story.

--Chris's POV--

"Chris, have you seen William lately?" Rebecca asked as I started on a report. I looked up at her and shook my head. She frowned and moved to the chair next to me.

"What about Jill?" She asked. I bowed my head.

"Nothing..." I answered. I was worried beyond a doubt about her. Something was up. Rebecca bit her lip and fiddled around in her purse.

"I was...given this...by Richard. He told me that if William ever got in trouble, to give you this." She meekly spoke, and handed me an envelope that she pulled out of her purse.

"Did Richard tell you anything?" I asked.

"He was sort of vague about things." Rebecca spoke. I glanced around the room. The Captain was out today, which meant the rest of the gang had to be here. Jill was definitely in trouble. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a device from inside. Switching on, I noticed a green dot on a grid. The dot was up towards the top left hand corner of the device. _A tracker?_ I stood up.

"You all deserve the truth." I commented, bringing the attention of everyone to me.

"You going to admit you're Willy's butt buddy now?" Joseph commented.

"Actually, not far off the mark. William is Jillian. Jill Valentine is an undercover government agent who was sent here to investigate Wesker. The promotion she was getting was suppose to be a huge lead in her case. Things have gone wrong though. Richard was her backup and he sold her out, so he was terminated. I need yor help finding Jill, I lost contact with her a week ago, and I have every reason to believe she is in danger." I spoke. The room was deathly quiet. Then, Barry stood up.

"Well now, Joseph...I think you owe both Chris and Valentine an apology." Barry spoke. The rest were speechless.

"Whatever, I call bullshit." Joseph grunted. Barry and Rebecca left the room. I was lost as to where I should head to now. _Use the device stupid._

"Call it bullshit all you want." I said and focused on the locator. the dot was steady. _It's the best you've got....so what if it was Richard's....Jill trusted him with everything until Carlos-who hasn't contacted you-told her otherwise. I wouldn't be surprised if Carlos was the backstabber. _I stepped out of the office and saw Barry and Rebecca walk up to me. The had their issued firearms.

"Let's go." Barry spoke.

Hours later

Brad's breathing was ragged and labored. He had started coughing up blood and puke about an hour ago, and was laying down, trembling. His small frame now seemed like a skeleton sheathed in skin. His fist clenched, grabbing at his vest. William Birkin stepped inside, making his way towards me.

"I see that you're watching Brad keenly, Miss Valentine." William commented.

"I want to know what the hell you gave him." I retorted. He laughed.

"You'll see. In the meantime, let's discuss your creations...Mister William Valentine. Interesting choice, a gay cop." William spoke. Brad started gasping for air.

"I never planned that bit out." I answered. William smiled brightly.

"An adaptable personality. I'd imagine that's infinitely useful within the government, isn't it?" William asked. Brad cried out, and a sickening crack of bone echoed in the air. I stood up and turned to William.

"Yes. Are you going to stay in here?" I asked. William smiled.

"No, I'm not insane. I'd definitely rather not be in here when he finishes mutating. If prior test results are correct, then the first thing he'll do when he changes is go after blood."William spoke and turned. _Good enough for me. _I picked up my chain and tugged it, holding as much slack in my hands as possible. William stopped, laughing.

"Come on now, surely you don't believe you can pull that chain out of the wall?" William asked. I didn't wait. I swung the slack around hard enough, and it hit Willam in the back. William fell to the floor.

"I don't believe I can pull this chain from the wall Mr. Birkin, and don't call me Shirley." I grunted as I swung the chain down hard on William's ankle. The crack that echoed confirmed that I had broken his ankle. _I'm not going down without a fight damn it. _A gurgle of sickening noise came from Brad. I put my foot down on William's back and looked over to Brad. He was standing up straight, his head bowed. _If prior test results are correct, then the first thing he'll do when he changes is go after blood...just how much testing...how much mutation?_ Brad's head jerked up, his eyes bloodshot.

"I just wanted to be somebody..." He weakly spoke. A horrible rumble started , accompanied with cracking bone, ripping flesh and Brad's voice was lost forever. I watched in horror as Brad's muscles engorged and blistered through his skin, as his bones tore outward through the punctured epidermis. His jaw elongated, the teeth sprouting in rows akin to a great white shark's would. His eyes cataracted over, went white completely before dissolving into blood red. As his ribs stretched out, the skin sunk in the space between his collar bones and neck, a crevice for light to be lost. His spine shot up through his skull, new growth elongating that into a mohawk made of his own spine. Any skin peeled away, sucked into god-only-know-where as his legs shifted from having kneecaps to having two joints, his thighs leading back, dropping, then forward again after the second joint.

"What the fuck did you guys make?" I questioned as Brad turned into something this world had never seen and wasn't meant to see. It was now that Brad's arm bones fused into two ragged saws. The grotesque picture was engraving itself into my mind, and I knew that I would never be able to sleep again so easily. Brad's mutation halted, blood dripping off his raw muscle covered body unto the floor. I tightened my grip on the chain that bound me. _Will his chain keep him bound?_

"Ge-off me." A weak cry from William begged. Brad snapped forward, his chain snapped like a toothpick and I moved away from William just in time to see Brad jam one of his saw-like arms into William's back and wash the floor with William's body, an awful bloodlusty roar echoing in the room. I looked down at my chain. _I'm gonna need more than a freaking chain. _Brad twisted his ugly sunken in face towards me. _This sucks ass. This sucks so much ass. _A bloodthirsty roar echoed and Brad was running for me. I swung the chain slack as hard as I could and wrapped Brad's face with it. He stopped in his tracks and jerk his head back, the spine mohawk snapping the chain. I was jerked forward towards him, and rolled to the side. I was thankful that he broke the chain, but was now more terrified than I had ever been. _He just freaking broke the chain with his spine! I'm fucked, I'm royally screwed. I have to get the fuck out of here or I am going to die._ I saw the door the William Birkin used to enter and exit the room and ran for it, succeeding in only being yanked back. One of the pieces of Brad's spine had the chain stuck on it, and I was bound by the other side. _Fuck fuck fuck._

"Not my freaking day!" I yelled, getting another idea with a match gut instinct and running towards Brad. He bellowed another ferocious roar and dropped his teeth laden jaw to me, like a sick and twisted welcoming party. I grabbed the chain again and used it as a rope, propelling me atop Brad's skull. My boots hit raw muscular substance and bone. Wrapping the chain around Brad's neck, and hanging on to one of his spines, I prevent myself from being thrown off as Brad shook himself to rid of me. He was the dog and I was the flea.

"Excellent idea Miss Valentine. You are quite adaptable. " An intercom chimed in with Wesker's voice.

"Give me a damn gun or explosive and I'll show you just how adaptable!" I yelled out as Brad charged for a wall. I jerked the chain up, constricting his throat and deterring him from the wall.

"I cannot do that Jill. I need to know if an unarmed combatant can destroy this virus." Wesker reported. I twisted the chain and pulled up harder, hoping to suffocate it. Brad ran around faster his saw-like arms slashing at me, but thanks to his large arm muscles being in the way, couldn't quite reach. I kept my hold though, and was granted with success. Brad slumped to the ground. His muscles collapsed and sunk into his picasso-like skeletal frame. I stepped off him and backed away a bit, careful not to step into the mess of William's body that was nearby.

"Looks like I won Wesker, a plea bargain sounds good about now doesn't it?" I asked.

"Not quite." Wesker reported and the ripping of human mass startled me. _How far does this go?!_ From the dozens of tears on Brad's body, tiny wiggling brown appendages shot out. I ran for the door and kicked at it, happy to discover it wasn't locked and busted open. The hallway was just as industrial as the room and I didn't stop to check out otherwise. I heard the bloodthirsty roar of Brad's and kept pumping my legs. A door opened in front of me and a gun was in my face, but the face behind that was that of Chris's. I ducked down and ran past him.

"Jill!" He called out.

"Just fucking run!" I yelled back, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.

"Not so easily Miss Valentine. I have the doors on lock down." Wesker's voice crackled just as I spotted Rebecca and Barry. Brad tore through the door I had just ran through.

"What in the hell is that?!" Barry yelled as everyone started running after me as I tried to clear my mind and formulate a plan.

"I'll explain after we kill it!" I yelled. Rebecca threw open a steel reinforced door and ushered us inside as Brad came rushing towards us. Barry and Rebecca slammed the door shut and held it as Brad pounded on it. I gathered my breath for a moment and released Chris's hand. _Must be my day after all._

"Can you tell us now?" Chris asked.

"That was Brad...Kenneth's dead...although I don't think I'm satisfied with that...not with what Wesker and Birkin have been working on..." I spoke. The pounding kept going.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Well well, quite a group of friends we have here...Barry, Rebecca, Chris and Jill." Wesker's voice spoke.

"We're not getting out of here are we?" Rebecca asked. Barry grunted from the next series of poundings.

"Not suppose to." I muttered. Chris's anger was boiling.

"You're correct Miss Valentine. I'm curious as to why your companions are here, how did they know?" Wesker's voice came over again. Chris held up a location tracker. _Oh god....That device tracks the chip I have embedded in my skin under my wrist...which means that as soon as I get out of here, I'm so going after Carlos. _The pounding on the door ceased.

"Wesker, this is highly illegal research and completely immoral. On top of Kidnapping charges, Cruel and unusual punishment you'll probably be persecuted for-" I started.

"If you die down there, then no one will know, and you've made sure of that yourself." Wesker spoke. I stood up straight, ignoring the slight look of confusion on the other's faces.

"Fine Wesker, have it your way. I was seriously thinking about retirement, but as I can tell, that's the worst thing I could do. As a Federal agent, I am hereby calling out for your arrest and interrogation. I have three civilians with me to act as my witnesses and enough evidence in this building you've willing locked me into to convict you." I called out and held my hand to Rebecca. She handed me her weapon.

"So you really are William Valentine...damn..." She muttered.

"Not the time. We have a serious threat just outside and I'm afraid that we have to terminate that threat." I said and motioned for Barry to open the door. Chris stepped beside me with his gun ready.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. Barry opened the door and I stepped out.

J.L.: This looks like a good place for a cliffhanger, right? Anyways, I can't help putting in a little fanservice (Of RE, not me) for those who are huge fans of the first game (like myself. Very first game I beat, I was so proud of myself.). Notice that the original characters are in, and that, haha, Brad's dead. Richard's useful again, even through death. Man I loved Resident Evil. Anyways, I've got a twitter feed and meebo account (several im/chat services). Being that I'm kinda sick this weekend, I'd like to take the oppurtunity to chat with any of my readers. I almost always use the callname Lyinn. In the meantime I'll be getting to reading other fanfiction (unless my fiance gets me thoose nifty computer parts to upgrade my comp. I'll be playing Left 4 Dead on the RTR servers then.)


	11. Taking Action

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Due to my computer being on the fritz, I have to use a different program for typing. Fine I suppose. Anyways, once again, I'm in midterm break and utterly bored. This is the last chapter of this fanfic, I didn't want to drag this on more than it should. Here goes.

Seconds later

AS we stepped out of the room, I saw that Brad had his back to Chris and me, walking off to a new source of blood. I held up Rebecca's browning at Brad, waiting for him to spin his ugly face around.

"Chris." I spoke, realizing I had few precious second of life before it would be a blur of life and death.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." He muttered, holding his colt up at Brad.

"It's fine. Thank you actually. For...a lot of chances you've taken on me. I…have to apologize though." I said. He glanced at me for a second.

"For?" He asked.

"I can't marry you. I can't settle down while shit like this…like Brad….can happen. I do appreciate the opportunity" I answered.

"We'll discuss this later, and by the way, I'm not accepting that Jill. I bought the damn ring, I popped the question, we are going to marry and you can't blow that off so easily." Chris replied just as Brad whipped around and screamed for our blood.

"Watch me." I spat and started squeezing the trigger rapidly at Brad's blood red eyes as he tore down the hall. My gunshots were echoed by Chris's, until Brad was within meters of us. I turned heel and took off running down the hall, just as Chris did.

"I mean it Jill, you're going to be my wife." Chris yelled as the loud smacks of wet flesh hammered the floor within meters behind us.

"Are you fucking serious? I'm a government agent Chris. I travel around more than it's worth to actually own an apartment! How do you expect to have a relationship with someone you won't seen three hundred forty days of the year?!" I yelled out, kicking a door open into a lab, probably where the virus was developed. Brad crashed through the door, bellowing out as Chris flipped a table with syringes up at Brad. The syringes stuck into Brad, making the distorted corpse stumbled back to the door frame. Chris and I started shooting at Brad again.

"Yes Jill, I'm serious." Chris yelled out as Brad vomited on the floor, the vomit burning a hole into it. I stepped back as the horrible mass of Brad became even more twisted and distorted.

"Chris, step back, he's mutating!" I called out, my eye frantically glancing around for a solution. _If one injection of the virus turned him unstoppable, the syringes decorating his carcass should make him godlike._ Brad's body bubbled all over as Chris ran over to a canister. I glanced over to him, a read the label. _Nitro-glycerin…he's going to freeze Brad!_ The canister was dumped on Brad and Brad's body froze over, still.

"That should do it." Chris spoke, taking aim.

"What? Just like that?" I asked. Before Chris could fire, a sound like shattered glass rang into my ears as Brad's body busted free, changing faster as body mass slapped the ground. A skeletal structure with the sick spine-mohawk stood in the middle of the now dead weight body mass. The skeleton was wrapped in sheer muscle. The air felt much cooler now, and the reason was soon presented in the form of ice forming as armor for the creature that stood before us.

"Jill…" Chris muttered, cutting through the deadly silence like a red hot knife. I started noticing the ice forming on the walls of the lab then.

"Yes Chris?" I asked, terrified out of my mind at what was to become of the two of us, trapped in this ice coated room with Brad the cryo-muscular skeleton.

"Your chain is frozen to the ground." Chris spoke. I had managed to forget the metal cuff on my ankle, and the foot of chain tethered to it. Looking down, I saw that ice had formed over the chain, bounding me to the floor. _I am going to die. I am going to ripped apart right here._ Chris ran to a ice covered glass and metal case, and used his colt to busted through it, pulling out a fire axe. The temperature continued to drop at ice built up more and more of my metal imprisonment. The creature had not moved, it wasn't going to rip us apart. _It's going to freeze us._ Ice coated Rebecca's browning and I dropped it, watching it shatter to pieces.

"Chris…" I mumbled worriedly as he swung the axe down hard, breaking the ice and metal of my imprisonment. I stepped free of the metal shackle and watched Chris.

"We are getting out of here alive Jill. We are getting married. We are both going to rip Wesker to fucking shred for crime against us and humanity!" Chris roared, running to the creature and swinging the axe hard, shattering it's skull to bits and then proceeded to hack the remains until all that was left was tiny shattered bones. The ice stopped forming Brad mutated no more and I took a breather.

Minutes later

"My freaking cigarettes too." Chris grumbled as he tossed the soggy pack to the ground.

"At least we don't have much longer before Barry and Rebecca melt the ice off the door." I grumbled, sitting next to Chris on one of the lab's many tables, one that had only documents of the virus on it. _Evidence enough to convict Wesker, his name and signature is on every freaking one of these papers._

"Yeah yeah…I still think we should have sex here. I'm freezing my ass off." Chris continued to complain.

"No Chris, I told you, you'd be contaminating the crime scene. Sheesh, did you learn nothing is S.T.A.R.S.?" I questioned.

"Nope. Not that it matters anyways, we've got a wedding to plan." Chris said.

"I told you, I can't marry you." I hissed.

"Bullshit. You need a new partner and baby, who are you seriously going to trust the most after this crap? Now I've stuck by your side through your identity crisis, your backstabbing partner and your solo storm. All I'm asking is that you stick by mine for the rest of our natural born lives, got that?" Chris prompted. I ran my hand through my hair, realizing it was growing out a bit longer now. _He's absolutely right._

"You seriously think you're cut out to be a government agent?" I asked.

"I'd like to meet the guy who says I'm not." Chris grinned out. I smirked.

"Fine, have it your way. What about Claire though?" I asked.

"Well, she's a grown woman, and she's busy with college. She can care for herself well enough." He replied.

"What about S.T.A.R.S.?" I asked. Chris sat still for a while.

"Well, Barry…I'll keep him in contact, he's a good man to have on your side but I doubt his family will let him run off. Rebecca…she's probably a little pissed about her Fag not really being a guy." Chris started.

"Not my fault. She really should obsess over someone just because of their sexuality." I stated in my defense.

"Right well, fuck the rest, especially Joseph. They didn't believe me." Chris continued.

"Not too surprising…no offense…but this is a seriously fucked up story. Hey guys, listen up, you know that gay cop who's really a woman government agent is after Wesker. Wesker, our otherwise respectable Captain, is involved in illegal research and development and is wanted for arrest by the government. Now, gather up your guns, there's this really fucked up looking creature named Brad that's going to try to freeze you to death, go team go!" I mocked. Chris chuckled a little.

"This would be a bad movie, wouldn't it? I'd probably laugh at the screenplay writer." He said.

"So would I." I agreed. The door opened up, Barry and Rebecca walking in.

"What's really funny is the fact I was diagnosing you with micro-penis disorders, Jill." Rebecca laughed out.

"We overheard, Wesker's not in the building anywhere. Rebecca and I will come with you after him." Barry said.

"Before that happens…Jill promised, we need to get married." Chris spoke stood up.

"What?! I didn't promise that!" I accused as we walked out of the lab to exit the place, a few incriminating documents in hand.

"I didn't hear you not promise." Chris laughed out and took off running.

"I'm going to kill that man!" I shouted as I chased after him, Barry and Rebecca laughing behind me.

J.L.: Well, there's the ending, haha! Yeah, I went there. Sorry about the short length of the chapter, but that's the end of He's a Lady. I would have continued, the initial premise of this fanfic "Jill's a guy, Chris is gay" is done and over with. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel for this one. I hope you enjoyed this, with 44 reviews standing right now. Thank you for leaving a review if you did, they really do amp me up to updating more often (inspiration and all that Jazz). I'm going to try to work on Re:high:eR's sequel now…but I really should type up my own original novel.


End file.
